1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanger for ornaments or plants. More particularly, this invention relates to a durable, sturdy hanger for ornaments or plants and capable of holding a great amount of weight without having a large or bulky structure which may be inexpensively and simply produced and may be installed without unduly defacing a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornaments and plants are popular items and provide for embellishment of rooms. In many instances these ornaments or plants are suspended from walls or ceilings. Cable or string which holds the ornament or plant may itself be a decorative item. Suspension from a ceiling may be undesirable as being impractical or it may be undesirable as requiring excessive defacing of the ceiling during installation. If suspension from a wall is desired, the ornament or plant should be suspended away from the vertical wall. Excessive defacing of a vertical wall is likewise generally undesirable.
Therefore, it is the principal object and purpose of this invention to provide a durable device for suspension of ornaments or plants from a vertical wall and capable of holding a great amount of weight without having a large or bulky structure. The invention may be simply installed without the necessity of connection to a ceiling and, since only one connecting point is utilized, without unduly defacing a wall. The invention provides a hanger which may be inexpensively and simply produced.